Yama-chan's New Girlfriend
by Katalinia
Summary: IF YOU HATE JUN, DON'T READ THIS! The paring I used is that of Jun and Matt. Don't ask me why, though. The idea just came to me.


Yama-chan's New Girlfriend  
By: Katalinia  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I'd be a rich bitch and I wouldn't be writing this.  
Warning: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE A DIE-HARD SORATO/MIMATO SUPPORTER! Why? THIS FIC IS JUN AND MATT. Yes, I know. He's totally freaked out by Jun, but I'm doing this on an idea I got from a pic I saw.  
  
If you don't mind reading about that coupling, then read my fic. If you do, DON'T FLAME ME! I DID THIS ON A WHIM, OKAY!  
  
  
  
Jun was walking in the rain without an umbrella. She was, needless to say, your basic drowned rat. Her usually spiky hair was...well...flat and not spiky. She had just entered the park when she heard a couple of voices.  
"Huh? That sound's like Matt. I wonder what he's doing here." Jun said.  
She got with viewing and hearing distance. She saw Yamato talking to his girlfriend, Sora. Then Sora leaned up and kissed him before running over to another boy that she hadn't noticed before. In a brief flash of lightning, she saw that he had glasses and dark hair. After Sora got to him, they turned and left.  
Jun looked back towards Yamato. He was just standing there with his umbrella. She went up to him to see if he needed to talk to someone.  
"Umm...Yamato?" she said uncertainly. She thought that he hadn't heard her, but then he slowly turned towards her. His eyes looked very empty. Jun was shocked at this.  
"Yes, Jun." he said in a listless, monotonous voice.  
"Umm...Is there something wrong?" she asked him, but she didn't really need to waist her breath like that, considering you'd have to be an idiot not to notice that there was something wrong.  
"Nothing." he said, not really meaning it.  
"And I'm a pink-and-purple cockatoo." Jun retorted sarcastically.  
Matt smirked slightly and, with a little more life, "Really? You don't look like one."  
"I was being sarcastic."  
Matt chuckled a little, then said: "I'll walk you home. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here much longer."  
"Sure! Thanks!" Jun agreed.  
They walked in mostly silence, until they were three blocks away from Jun's apartment complex. Then Matt stopped.  
"What's the matter?" Jun asked, concerned.  
Matt sighed. "I...well...my girlfriend just broke up with me because she said that she loved another friend of mine. I usually wouldn't take it this hard, but about a month ago, Mi...er...my old girlfriend had broken up with me for my best friend. I just...don't know why."  
"Maybe they're just listening to their hearts." Jun suggested.  
"Maybe. Or it could be me. I didn't think I was that boring." Matt said, not acting like his usual self at all.  
"You're not!" Jun told with such vigor that Matt looked up from the ground into her eyes. There was disbelief, shock, sympathy, and determination shining in them.  
"How would you know? Besides, you probably think that I'm a jerk with how rude I am to you." Matt replied, and anyone with an I.Q. higher then five could hear any remaining confidence running out like water into a drain.  
"No I don't. I still think that you're one of the cutest people on this planet. No, you are ^the^ cutest. And I...I...love you, Yamato." Jun blushed slightly and looked down, not wanting to hear what she knew was coming.  
"Do you mean that?" Matt asked her, not wanting to get his hopes up. Not seeing Jun as a crazy fan-girl fanatic, she was actually kind of cute. Pretty, even. ^Especially her eyes.^ he thought to himself.  
"Ah...ano...well...yes, Yamato, I do mean that. Every word." Jun replied with a confidence she didn't feel.  
"Jun?" Matt said, a warmth in his voice.  
"Yes?" Jun said hesitantly.  
"I love you, too." He said sincerely. "And all my friends, ex-girlfriends, and girlfriends call me 'Matt'."  
Jun seemed a little surprised, then she smiled and latched onto Matt's neck. He wrapped his arms, or rather, arm, since he's holding an umbrella, around her waist. He planted a gentle kiss on her head.  
When Jun looked up, Matt leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Jun returned the kiss. The both felt like they were in heaven.  
  
*Across the street...*  
  
Sora and Jyou watched from under Jyou's umbrella.  
"You know, they do make kind of a cute couple." Sora said, leaning against Jyou.  
"Yeah, but just wait until Daisuke finds out." Jyou replied, his arm around Sora's waist.  
"Good point." Sora said.  
"Maybe we should just worry about that later." Mimi said as she and Tai joined them in watching Yamato and Jun kiss.  
"Mimi's right." Tai said. "It'll do no good trying to predict him."  
"Yeah." came the agreement of the others.  
  
Matt and Jun were unaware of this. All they were thinking about was the person they were kissing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pure mush, huh? Well, the end was a little rushed, but I think that this turned out good, don't you?  
  
~~Katalinia~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
